Last Thursday Night
by EpicStories786
Summary: Teen Fic! When Mike and Rachel are friends in High School, Rachel wants to use Mike to learn how to practice kissing, but what happens when they both have conflict? Will their friendship get destroyed or complicated? SHORT STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Monday**_

The mock exam had just finished and everyone in Mr Specter's law class were expecting their results today. Mike came into the classroom with his best friends Trevor and Jenny taking their seats and talking to themselves as Mr Specter hadn't arrived.

"What do you think you got?" Jenny asked Mike and Trevor.

"I think I just about passed, you?" Trevor said asking Jenny.

"I'm confident I didn't fail." Jenny said smiling.

"What about you dude? 100%?" Trevor asked Mike.

"No idea." Mike said fiddling with his pen. He knew he had 100% but the problem was that he was being modest and hated boasting. He had photographic memory, it was a gift but sometimes a gift can be a curse.

"Mike, you don't have to be modest, just say you got full marks." Jenny said touching Mike's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I guess I got full marks." Mike said.

"I think everyone knows you got full marks. You're too good for this class. You should be at Harvard or something." Trevor said.

"Maybe but what's the fun of being at Harvard without you two there." Mike said. Jenny and Trevor smiled back at their friend.

The door opened and everyone fell silent. Mr Harvey Specter had arrived with papers in his hand and he wasn't in a good mood. He stood behind his desk as everyone's eye trailed him. He slammed the papers on his desk creating a loud thumping noise and leaned forwards on his desk eyeballing everyone.

Then a laugh came. He was laughing.

"The look on your eyes." Harvey said laughing. Everyone looked confused. Harvey then straightened himself and smiled.

"You all know that today's results day and you also know that my main priority is to get 100% pass rate but MOST importantly being Louis Litt next door so I can brag until your real exams later in the year. Well let me start of by saying that in our class of 20; we had a 85% pass rate, only 3 of you failed. I'm not angry because once you make mistakes it's your responsibility to learn from them. Most importantly we kicked Louis Litt's ass by 15%." Harvey said smiling.

The whole class clapped and were almost celebrating.

"None the less I'm going to give you your papers back. And to the 3 of you who failed, you're going to go to support sessions after school every day where I'm going to pair you up with 3 of my best students so that there's no complacency." Harvey said now handing out the papers.

The door opened and Rachel came inside. She was late as usual. Harvey looked back at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Father woke up late?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah. I..had..to...run." Rachel said who was now out of breath.

"I'm not going to give you a late mark Rachel. Don't take advantage of me just because me and your father know each other." Harvey said handing over her paper to Rachel. Rachel looked at the mark and her eyes opened in shock.

"Take your seat." Harvey said. Rachel sat down next to Mike.

"Rachel." Mike said calling her. Rachel looked at Mike who was still catching her breath.

"What'd you get?" Mike asked.

"I'll tell you later." Rachel said now looking over her paper.

Harvey walked row by row and was now walking towards Mike's row with Jenny and Trevor next to her. Harvey handed their papers to Jenny and Trevor and then finally Mike.

Mike looked at his paper. 98%. That's impossible, Mike thought. He knew he had 100%.

"98%. Not bad kiddo." Harvey said patting Mike on his shoulder. The whole class was shocked that Mike didn't get full marks. After Harvey finished handing over the papers he sat on his desk and spent the rest of the lesson going over the questions with the mark scheme.

* * *

The bell rang and lesson was over.

"Remember to look over Chapter 1 of the new unit. Remember this is the big exam. Make sure you don't fuck this one too." Harvey said. The class laughed, they all laughed when Harvey swore because none of the other teachers swore and Harvey wasn't like every other teacher.

Mike was the last one to get up and walked towards Harvey.

"Harvey." Mike said calling Harvey.

"Yeah." Harvey said.

"I don't understand why I didn't get full marks. I clearly got the last questions right." Mike said.

"I know you did." Harvey said.

"So why didn't you give me 100%?" Mike asked.

"I didn't give you 100% because it's my way of helping the others. You see everyone else has to believe that they can pass this exam or at least reach full potential. I didn't give you 100% because it would've demotivated them, but now that I've told everyone you've got 98%, people are going to think that they can do better and beat you. Do exams isn't about what you've learned, it's about winning and beating the system." Harvey said.

"Wow I've never thought about it that way. I thought that you would've given me 100% to motivate them but that works too." Mike said.

"Fair enough kid. So you coming after school?" Harvey asked.

"Do I have to? I mean I got full marks, I don't see why I have to go and teach people in my spare time." Mike said.

"No one has ever become poor by giving." Harvey said.

"Anne Frank?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Anyway come after school, I think you'll thank me who I paired you up with." Harvey said taking a final sip from his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike came after school after calling his grandmother and telling her that he's going to revise. At first she never believed it but Mike explained the law class situation.

**_A few moments_**** later**

Mike sat inside the classroom and saw two people he didn't recognise. Mike then remembered that they were in Louis's class. Mike took his seat inside and waited for a while.

"Hey, aren't you Mike Ross?" Asked one of the people. Mike looked at the person. Blonde curly hair, chubby, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah." Mike said not knowing what to say.

"I've heard great things about you, you're like a legend. I'm Harold." Harold said standing up and offering his hand. Mike looked at it and shook it.

"Harold. I'm sorry but I don't know who you are but I'm guessing you're in Louis's class?" Mike said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. He told us to come after school." Harold said.

"What's he like as a teacher?" Mike asked.

"Well he's...good. He's a good teacher." Harold said.

"Doesn't sound like it from your voice." Mike said deducing the nervousness from his voice.

The door opened and both Harvey came in with Louis. Mike hadn't seen Louis before but he quickly observed him. Short, chubby, lost most of his hair, maybe from stress and looks like a rat.

"Specter, I'm guessing the blonde one's Mike Ross?" Louis said now looking at Mike.

"You guessed right and don't call me Specter." Harvey said swirling his warm coffee in his mug. Louis walked towards Mike and was smiling at his devilishly.

"Mr Ross. I've heard great things about you. You've become a celebrity around here." Louis said.

"A celebrity? I haven't even released my sex tape yet." Mike said sarcastically. Harvey spat out his coffee laughing, Harold and his friend were laughing as well. Louis looked at Harold who then fell silent.

"Clever and witty as well. Nice combination. I'll make sure your life a misery Mr Ross. Don't worry." Louis said walking back.

The door opened and out came a few other of Louis's students along with Trevor, Jenny Kyle and...Rachel?! Rachel failed? 'That's really weird' Mike thought. Kyle's arm was around Rachel as they smiled. If Mike hated one thing about Rachel, it was that he was dating an arrogant asshole like Kyle. He knew that she could do better.

Everyone took their seats as both Louis and Harvey stood up.

"Hi. Thank you for coming. You all know why you're here. You're here because you're either at the top of the food chain and you're the apex predator or you're at the bottom of the food chain and you're all just prey." Louis said.

"Isn't the bottom of the food chain producers like plants?" Harvey asked. Everyone laughed for a moment.

"You know what I mean." Louis said looking at Harvey and rolling his eyes.

"Carry on Louis." Harvey said leaning on his desk.

"Anyway where was I? Oh. So anyway we've decided to pair you up in groups of 3 seeing that there's 18 of you. The groups are Trevor, Jenny and Kyle. Mike Ross, Harold and Rachel." Louis said.

Mike paused at Rachel's name. Mike remembered Harvey saying that he was going to surprise him, Rachel? What was Harvey up too? Unless it was Harold.

* * *

After Louis announced the groups everyone sat together. It was silent at first but they started talking as they took out their text books.

"Sorry, I have to talk to Harvey for a moment." Mike said.

"Okay." Harold said. Harold looked back at the text-book as he talked to Rachel.

Mike walked up to Harvey who was helping another student with a problem.

"Harvey. A word, in private?" Mike said. Harvey looked up.

"Okay. Just wait here." Harvey said to the student. Harvey got up and stood next to Mike who both went outside of the classroom.

"What's the matter kid?" Harvey asked leaning on the door.

"Don't ask me what's the matter. You know what you did by pairing me up with Rachel." Mike said.

"Wait you think that my surprise was Rachel? It was Harold. Harold got the worst mark in law class. But since you're not bothered about Harold but about Rachel something tells me that a friend of mine was right about." Harvey said smiling.

"Right about what?" Mike asked.

"You want to bang Rachel Zane." Harvey said smiling. Mike started to blush a little.

"What?! I don't want to have sex with Rachel Zane. She's just a good friend of mine and have you met her father. She's Robert Zane's daughter-"

"I know his father. I did business with him." Harvey said rolling his eyes.

"Then you know why I can't be anywhere near her. And who told you that I wanted to bang her?" Mike asked.

"No one in particular." Harvey said.

"Spit it out Harvey." Mike said.

"Fine it was Donna." Harvey said.

"Donna? The red-head receptionist Donna? Feisty Donna?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Feisty Donna? That's a first." Harvey said.

"Look I don't wanna bang Robert Zane's daughter. I'm going to go back inside and we never had this conversation." Mike said.

"Whatever kiddo. You wanted to talk." Harvey said.

* * *

The class session just finished and Mike was still there with Rachel and Harold explaining a point.

"I get it now. It all makes sense. That's how you pass a bill. Thanks Mike, you're amazing. You're a much better teacher than Louis." Harold said leaning in close for the last comment.

"You're welcome Harold. And remember, law is just memorization. Read it to yourself over and over again until you understand." Mike said packing away his books.

"I know and thanks Rachel for explaining most of chapter 1." Harold said.

"You're welcome. It was nothing." Rachel said as everyone got up and shut the door behind. Harvey was left inside the classroom as he decided to quickly finish some paper work.

Harold walked forward and ran home after answering a phone call. He tripped on the way but got up straight away like a zombie and ran to the door.

Mike was now walking the corridor with Rachel. Alone. With no one in sight. Mike wanted to face palm himself at the moment and what Harvey said earlier.

"So Rachel. Whose picking you up?" Mike asked breaking the silence.

"Probably my mom. You?" Rachel asked looking at her and pushing her hair away.

"I'm gonna cycle it home." Mike said.

"You have a bike. That's quite-athletic." Rachel said. "Athletic?' Mike thought.

"I guess it is." Mike said with no other words.

"Mike...I don't how to say this to you but-I need your help." Rachel said.

"My help? I just taught you most of chapter-"

"Not that kind of help. It's a little embarrassing." Rachel said looking down and blushing. Mike stopped to face her and so did Rachel.

"What kind of help?" Mike asked curiously.

"Where do I start. So you know that I'm dating Kyle Durant, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" Mike asked rhetorically.

"Well you see, I haven't-kissed him yet. And-"

"And?" Mike said trying to get her to speak.

"I need someone to kiss for-practice." Rachel said blushing even more.

"I don't understand where I fit in." Mike questioned.

"I thought that since we were friends-you-wouldn't mind me you know-practice on you." Rachel said finally. Mike blushed a little. Rachel wanted to practice kissing Mike for Kyle? Mike thought about it for a minute.

"Rachel...I-I can't." Mike said.

"But Mike-please I'm begging you." Rachel said looking disappointed.

"Rachel. I-I just can't." Mike said trying to get her to agree.

"Why not? No one will know." Rachel said.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if someone finds out then? I don't want to fight Kyle. I-let me think about it but for now it's no." Mike said trying to think straight.

Rachel bit her lip in disappointment and stomped off angrily. Mike wanted to catch up with her and gave up. He walked towards the reception and saw Donna getting ready to leave.

"If I were in your place, I'd make it up to her whatever you said. An apology would be a start." Donna said.

"How did you-"

"Donna knows all. And I know you call me feisty. If I were I teenager, I'd make sure you and me have some quite time alone rubbing body parts." Donna said winking at Mike and walking down the corridor towards Harvey's classroom.

Mike stood there in shock trying to process everything that just happened. 'What the fuck happened?' Mike thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tuesday**_

Mike walked into class the next day with Jenny and Trevor whilst talking about Kyle.

"Kyle knows his shit. You've got competition Ross." Trevor said to Mike laughing and punching his shoulder.

"Bitch please, there's no one in my league." Mike said sarcastically.

"Mike, this guy's good trust me." Jenny said.

"Then I'll walk up to him and tell him to stay out of my territory." Mike said smiling.

When they entered the classroom, Mike was surprised to see Rachel inside glaring at him. Mike started at her for a minute until Trevor and Jenny leaned onto Mike on both sides.

"Erm Ross why does Rachel look pissed? What did you do?" Trevor whispered.

"I can sense the sexual tension Mike." Jenny said whispering in his other ear. Mike pushed both of them off his ears and shook his head.

"What are you saying? There's nothing with between me and Rachel." Mike said.

"You sure. I can sense when a girl's pissed at a dude. I've done it so many times at Trevor." Jenny said. Trevor then glared at Jenny.

"See what I mean." Jenny said pointing towards Trevor before smiling. When they sat down in their seats Rachel was still glaring at her.

"Rachel, I don't want you to make a scene here." Mike said.

"What scene? I'm just looking at you. Can't a girl look at you?" Rachel asked sounding almost furious.

"Look I can't do whatever you want me too. It's too risky. Please you need to understand." Mike said leaning trying.

"Aww you want me to do something when you can't return the favor? Screw you Ross." Rachel said looking away.

"Rachel. I'm sorry. Look let's talk about this after school." Mike said. Rachel carried on looking forward and ignored him. The Silent Treatment. 'So much for apologizing Donna'; Mike thought.

* * *

_**During After School Session**_

"So in a nutshell there's three main levels of law. Federal law, State Law and Local Law." Mike said to Rachel and Harold.

"Slow down Mike. I'm only one person." Harold said trying to make notes as quick as possible. Rachel sat there watching Mike.

"Aren't you gonna make notes Rachel?" Asked Mike.

"No. I already have it." Rachel said sighing.

"But it'd be useful to rewrite them as part of revision." Mike said.

"I know how to revise and what study techniques to use." Rachel said replying sharply.

"Says the one who failed." Mike said. Rachel glared at him angrily.

"Guys. Can we not have an argument here, Louis is coming. He'll strike you like prey." Harold said looking worryingly.

"He's right. Let's not argue." Mike said.

"You started it." Rachel said. Mike gave up. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Rachel now.

* * *

**_After session_**

After everyone left Mike was left walking the corridor's with Rachel again and this time there was silence due to Rachel. She hadn't spoken to him and vice versa throughout the rest of the session. Harold wanted to comment but felt it was unnecessary.

"Rachel-" Rachel suddenly grabbed Mike by her shoulders and looked at him angrily. Mike let her push him onto the lockers where she looked down into Mike's soul. Mike didn't like the look on her face but couldn't help to comment in his mind that she looked cute when she was angry. What was he saying. Mike slapped himself.

"Rachel. I'm sorry." Mike said. Rachel let go of Mike and relaxed.

"I'm sorry Mike. I-I don't know what got to me." Rachel said walking away.

"Wait." Mike said. Rachel stopped on her tracks and faced Mike.

"I should share equal blame. Maybe not all the blame, maybe like 40%." Mike said.

"More like 60%." Rachel said.

"45-"

"55-"

"50%. Let's agree on 50 but that's not the point. I have thought about it and-I'll do it. I'll help you." Mike said. Rachel started to smile and cheer like a cheerleader.

"But there's a few conditions." Mike said. Rachel stopped and listened.

"Okay?" Rachel said.

"1) We start tomorrow. 2) We take it in small steps. 3) No one must know. No living soul especially Kyle. 4) We kiss until I AGREE that you're ready." Mike said listing his conditions.

"I agree to the terms and conditions. Where do I sign?" Rachel asked cheekily.

"It's a verbal agreement. It's a done deal." Mike said. Rachel smiled as they walked together towards the reception. Rachel saw her mother outside and said her goodbyes to Mike before leaving. Mike watched her enter the car and leave.

"I have no idea what you said but you did good. You're one step closer." Mike jamp at the sound of Donna's voice.

"What the hell Donna. You scared the shit out of me." Mike said.

"You knew I was here. But you ignored me because you thought about your dreams of being in her bed whilst Robert Zane and his wife were out-of-town, and you started of studying when things got-"

"Donna. That's enough. You've been watching too much rom coms and 50 Shades Of Grey." Mike said facing the red-head receptionist.

"I call them guilty pleasures." Donna said biting her lip.

"Why is it that you always wait for Harvey to come? Are you two seeing each other?" Mike asked.

"No. We're just really good friends." Donna said.

"Sure you are. You see if you think that I want to bang Rachel, is it wrong to think Harvey wants to bang you." Mike said trying to make a point and get one over Donna.

"Why think it happened when it already has." Donna said grinning.

"WAIT...SO YOU'VE...MY GOD!" Mike said.

"I'm just kidding. Or am I?" Donna winked at him before getting up and leaving.

Day 2...Donna 2-0 Mike


	4. Chapter 4

Mike came into the after session quite worried. He was going to help Rachel practice kissing. He didn't think he was ready for that kind of thing to happen. He wasn't dating her, seeing her or anything yet he had to kiss her. Mike sat down next to Rachel and Harold and was lost in his train of thought.

It was like this for a while until Harvey's voice snapped him out.

"Mike...Mike...Ross." Harvey said. Mike snapped out and looked at Harvey.

"Hey Harvey." Mike said like nothing had happened.

"A word in private, please." Harvey said leading Mike outside the classroom and shutting the door.

"What is it Harvey?" Mike asked.

"I'm worried about you. Yesterday you had an argument with Rachel and never spoke to her, today you're not talking. What's going on?" Harvey asked.

"Nothing." Mike said.

"Mike, I've had my law degree from Harvard for a very long time. Part of my job was to detect lies from people, I know when a bullshiter is bullshitting. I know you're lying, what's wrong?" Harvey asked.

"It's personal. I-It's Rachel." Mike said.

"I've heard enough." Harvey said.

"But I haven't said anything." Mike said.

"I know but if it's to do with women then I'm the wrong person to ask." Harvey said.

"Harvey before I go in...did you have sex with Donna?" Mike asked out of the blue. Harvey was shocked at first but then smiled.

"Let's just say me and Donna have a...history." Harvey said opening the door to let Mike in.

* * *

"So yeah that's all Chapter 1 covered. Try the end of chapter questions, they really help with exam technique." Mike said to Harold. Harold was getting better and better with the help of Mike and Rachel.

"Thanks. I now understand everything on this. I wish you were my teacher." Harold said.

"No need to thank me. I thank revision technique, memory techniques, my hairdresser, my lizard-"

"You have a lizard?" Rachel asked.

"No. I was just making a point." Mike said packing away his text-book and quickly skimming over a few pages.

"It'd be a little weird if you did because you could be like Peter Parker and you could roleplay." Rachel said winking and almost teasing.

"I don't know, I've always thought about doing a Batman and Catwoman role play. I do have a Batman costume and a phobia of bats." Mike said smiling.

"Okay. This is awkward. I better be going." Harold said walking off.

"Awww we scared the poor pumpkin with comic book roleplay." Rachel said pouting.

"Let's go Rachel." Mike said. He was about to do it, he was nervous.

* * *

Mike and Rachel walked down the same corridor and each time they did it was a different feeling and atmosphere.

"So Rachel, where do you want to-you know?" Mike asked blushing.

"I-I haven't thought about that. Maybe in the Janitor's closet where no one sees us?" Rachel suggested.

"Is the janitor here?" Mike asked.

"He's cleaning the toilets I think?" Rachel said.

"That's good enough for me I guess-" Mike said before Rachel pushed him inside the janitor's closet.

* * *

Mike fell down luckily on a bunch of boxes. Rachel walked towards him and dropped her bag.

"Rachel. What the fuck?!" Mike asked getting up. Rachel bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I blame the hormones." Rachel said.

"Periods?" Mike asked.

"We're not always on periods." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I know, you get my point." Mike said getting up and dropping his bag.

"It's a good thing the janitor's not here. He'd kill us." Rachel said walking towards Mike. They were now only a few inches from each other.

"I think he'd kill me first." Mike said smiling.

"Oh you like a sense of adventure don't you?" Rachel replied. Mike walked towards her and trapped her on the wall and he placed his hands on Rachel's hip. Rachel slightly moaned as his touch. Mike let go after realizing that he might have gone a little too far.

"Mike, touch me again." Rachel whispered. Mike touched her again and he moaned slightly. Mike leaned in slowly and he was getting closer to her lips. He tilted his head a little and almost kissed Rachel until-

BANG! The door flew open and the Janitor came in. He looked towards Mike and Rachel and was shocked himself. The old man eyeballed them examining the situation.

"What are you horny teenagers doing in my closet? Don't tell me you weren't going to kiss her...I was a teenager once. It was the best time of my life." The janitor said.

"We were-just leaving. Yeah leaving." Mike said nodding along with Rachel.

"I know when people lie, now I wont tell anyone anything as long as you leave on the count to 10. 1,2,3-" Mike and Rachel quickly got their bags and walked towards the corridor towards the reception at pace and started laughing.

"Rachel, if we're going to do this tomorrow then we agree it's not in the janitor's closet." Mike said almost sounding out of breath.

"Fair enough. I think I have the perfect location." Rachel said smiling to herself.

"Where?" Mike asked.

"It's a secret." Rachel said closing her mouth.

"Alright. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Mike asked seeing Rachel's mother outside.

"Yeah." Rachel said hugging Mike before leaving. Mike looked away from Rachel and saw Donna drinking her beverage.

"Vanilla?" Mike asked.

"Banana. I like banana's, they keep me happy." Donna said smiling.

"So any observations today?" Mike asked.

"Many." Donna said.

"You have one minute." Mike said pretending to look at his watch.

"You didn't kiss her probably because you got caught." Donna said.

"How did you know!" Mike said looking at the sky.

"Cameras." Donna said.

"Wait, there's cameras in the Janitor's closet?" Mike asked.

"No. I saw Rachel push you into the closet, the janitor coming in and you two running away." Donna said.

"How did you know whether we kissed or not?" Mike asked.

"No lipstick stain on shirt or on your lips. Unless you want me too put some there for you." Donna said winking.

"Sometimes I get the impression you're cheating on Harvey for me." Mike said curiously.

"I'm a woman in a school full of teenagers. Can't blame a woman's hormones for taking over." Donna said.

"Periods?" Mike asked smiling.

"We're not always on periods. Why don't you ever think long and hard about-"

"That's what she said." Mike said.

"You win this round Ross." Donna said finishing her banana milkshake.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter**_

Mike didn't know how to feel once he came to the after session. It was Thursday and Mike wanted this week to finish because it felt like a lifetime. Mike thought about the phrase 'Time flies when you're having fun' but in this case he's not. He's experienced mood swings, thought a lot of Rachel...Rachel, that's all he had on his mind and he couldn't do anything to erase it because he remembers everything.

He sat down and was early and he thought about what was going to happen today but he couldn't because all he thought about was kissing Rachel's lips. He was lovesick. He tried to remove the thought of falling in love with Rachel but he couldn't as the next person who came in was Rachel herself. Mike face palmed at the coincidence and looked up at the sky and thought God hated him.

Rachel sat next to him and they stared at each other lost for words.

"I wonder if anyone's even coming?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"It's been two minutes and no one's come." Mike said.

"Erm, you're about 15 minutes early. You sure you weren't let out early?" Rachel asked.

Mike quickly checked his watch and realized that she was right. He remembered that he was let out early because his English teacher had an emergency. How could he have been so stupid, Mike thought.

"Shit. How could I forget?" Mike said to himself.

"Well it is weird seeing you never forget anything." Rachel said.

"I know. So what do you wanna do?" Mike asked.

"I was thinking-you know." Rachel said blushing.

"You know-maybe we could practise" Rachel stopped and looked down blushing.

"Right now? In an open classroom?" Mike asked in disbelieve.

"I know-but there's no one here-and-" Rachel bit her lip.

"What if someone walks in then?" Mike asked.

"What if they don't?" Rachel said.

"There's a 50-50 chance." Mike said.

"But they're still going to be in their lesson-and I really wanna-taste something." Rachel said awkwardly.

"Rachel-it's too risky." Mike said. Rachel looked at him and turned angry. She grabbed her back and started to walk off.

"Rachel. Where are you going?" Mike asked getting up.

"Oh nowhere. I'm just going to go away because you're a naïve arrogant cunt." Rachel barked at him. Mike widened in shock.

Mike walked up towards her and stopped Rachel from opening the door.

"Mike let go of my hand, you're hurting me." Rachel said.

"Listen Rachel. I really don't understand why you're pissed off at me! It's not my fault!" Mike said.

"It is your fault for fuck sake!" Rachel said.

"What am I doing to make you angry?!" Mike asked now arguing.

"You won't kiss me! That's why!" Rachel said as the argument grew louder.

"You want me to kiss you! You're so horny, you know that?! Here's your goddamn kiss!" Mike said.

Mike leaned forward and his lips finally crashed hers. Mike suddenly felt relaxed as his lip synchronized with her. It was soft, tender and he tasted a little cherry. Rachel broke away from the kissed at stared at him and him in shock.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have done that! What the fuck was I thinking?!" Mike said to himself pinching his nose.

"Mike-kiss me again." Rachel asked almost angelically. Mike turned around and kissed her again but this time Rachel was in control as she pushed him onto the wall. Mike wanted entry to her tongue and Rachel allowed it, making the kiss more passionate. Mike's hand moved up and down her hips and pushed her closer to deepen it.

The door was starting to open as the door opened. Harvey has walked in but Mike and Rachel made their way to their seats. Harvey looked at Mike who was doing his shirt button and sorting himself out whilst Rachel was tucking her shirt in.

"Mike...Rachel." Harvey said.

"Hi Harvey." Mike said.

"Interesting seeing you two early despite you lot having an argument a few days ago." Harvey said.

"Well you know that you can't live in the past. You just have to make up and-"

Mike started to laugh at what Rachel said and Rachel giggled.

"Inside jokes? Interesting." Harvey said with a look at his face saying 'I know what you did' to Mike.

* * *

When the after school session finished it was Mike and Rachel who were first to leave the class. They quickly packed up their bags and books and rushed towards the girls toilets where they made out.

Mike opened Rachel top button and he kissed her neck. A moan escaped from Rachel's mouth.

"Is that a weak spot I've found?" Mike asked.

"Don't stop." Rachel said pushing Mike's head to her neck, kissing it. Rachel's hand manged to go underneath Mike's shirt as her hands reached his back.

Mike bite her neck softly and Rachel dag her nails into his back before he went back to kissing her lips and relaxing.

Mike picked up Rachel as she wrapped her legs around him still kissing each other as he placed her by the sink and laying her down.

They broke the kiss and they were breathing hard. He looked down at her, she looked so beautiful but she was taken by Kyle but it didn't matter because he felt dirty.

"Mike." Rachel said.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"I think it's my turn to be dominant...daddy." Rachel said lustfully.

"What makes you think daddy has the intention of being your bitch, mommy" Mike asked. Rachel giggled.

"Because mommy's not wearing a bra and she tastes like cherry. Mommy knows Daddy loves cherry." Rachel said. Mike's eye widened. Rachel used her leg to push Mike forward so he was a few inches cloer.

"Mommy..."

"Mommy wants to be naughty Daddy by lying down here." Rachel smiled.

Mike moved away as Rachel slowly got up. Mike allowed Rachel to push him onto where she was and was on top of him. Mike's eyes were fixed on her lips but couldn't help but to go down. No bra. Mommy was prepared to be naughty, Mike thought.

Rachel opened Mike's shirt and went to kiss him before denying. She wanted to tease him. When Rachel opened all her button, Rachel kissed Mike on his lips, then on his jaw, neck, throat, chest and was slowly going down. When Rachel kissed the top of Mike's pants, Rachel felt something and smiled and pretended to gasp.

"Daddy..."

"Yes Mommy?" Mike asked

"Mommy felt something long and hard hit her. Can Daddy tell Mommy what it is?" Rachel asked.

"Mommy will have to find out." Mike asked.

"But Mommy is impatient. Mommy wants to know." Rachel said looking at him curling her lips like a puppy.

"Maybe Daddy can tell you another time." Mike asked.

"If Daddy wont tell Mommy then I'll have to make Daddy's mouth sore." Rachel said before kissing his lips.

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

Mike and Rachel stopped kissing each because their mouths were sore.

"Is you mouth sore?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. It hurts." Rachel said.

"I think on that bombshell we can leave." Mike said.

"Touche. And you should sort yourself out. You look like you were in a rabid fangirl kissing competition." Rachel said smiling.

Mike got himself ready as well as Rachel. They wore their bags and before they left, Mike called her.

"Rachel." Mike said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Does that mean that we're together?" Mike asked.

"Ohhhhh. I forgot about Kyle. I guess I could dump him." Rachel said.

"I don't want Kyle to be angry because of me." Mike said.

"Don't worry. It wasn't serious. I'll think of something." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks and one more thing." Mike said and gave one last kiss to Rachel.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked.

"Because Mommy knows how to kiss Daddy." Mike said. Rachel giggled. Both of them walked out and suddenly stopped as they saw Harvey making out with Rachel at the reception desk.

Harvey and Donna looked back and saw that Rachel's and Mike's mouths were dropped.

"Wait, Harvey, you're actually-"

"I knew it." Rachel said.

"You better not tell anyone about this Mike. This remains a secret." Harvey said.

"And what if I don't?" Mike asked.

"We'll tell everyone you're horny enough that you kissed Rachel Zane in my classroom and in the bathroom where you role played and called each other mommy and daddy. It was hilarious at first but I like you're thinking Zane and Ross." Donna said. Donna just delivered a knock out punch.

"A secret for a secret then. And please don't tell my parents, they'll kill me." Rachel said.

"You better wear your lipstick on Rachel and Mike better sort himself out, he's got lipstick all over his lips. It's like he's wearing lipstick himself. Aren't your mouths sore or something?" Harvey asked.

"A little." Mike said.

"Now you better go Mike before Rachel's mom comes to collect her. And if you wanna make out for longer, don't come to the sessions, I'll know why you're not here." Donna said. Mike and Rachel blushed as Rachel pecked Mike on his cheek and ran before her mother would suspect.

Thursday now became his favorite day.


End file.
